Hetamemory
by artfan
Summary: Alfred loses his memory in a new country and in his absence a new government took over his country. Now the rest of the countries must work together to defeat this evil new regime before it reached to other countries. Warnings inside.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.**

**So America loses his memory… YAY! XD**

**Pairings: RussAme, FrUk, PrussCan... and more**

**Warning: Yaoi and gore and OC**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

America gazed with determined azure eyes out the window of the vehicle. Around him tired men and women gazed at their weapons or at each other, each without the fire that had burned so passionately only a month before; when they had first come to this hostile new country of Lanorya.

It was odd to find a new civilization now-a-days but America had… and America immediately had set out to explore it. Unfortunately, the natives had taken an immediate dislike to these foreigners, and despite attempts at peace made by Alfred himself to the island's own representative, somehow violence had still erupted between the United States and newly discovered island-country of Lanorya.

"Alfred…" a soft voice filled the unsteady air inside the moving car. The nation turned and his own bright blue eyes found the tired and scared muddy ones of the youngest soldier. America smiled brightly down at him and instantly the spirits of most of the men were lifted. After all, seeing your own country ready to fight had that rallying affect that regularly turned the tides of war. Still Mike, that was the name of the teen, was still not satisfied with a simple movement of the facial muscles.

"Alfred… do you think we will get out of this? Ever since our plane was burned…" Mike trailed off, waiting for his country to respond. Without missing a beat, America's smile softened and he opened his mouth.

"Yes Mike, we will get out of this… I promise," Alfred stated. The young man immediately felt his spirits rise at those words and turned to look out the window with a smile on his face.

Alfred brushed some stray strands of hair out of his eyes. He wasn't sure if he could keep this up; with no way to get off the island the future looked as bleak as one of Italy's blank canvases. Still, there was no way he was going to give up just because of a bit of bad luck. No doubt, a helicopter would be sent to rescue them soon.

As Alfred watched the troops who had just been a bit happier suddenly sink into despair at the sight of even more fields and mountains that hid the lovely sunset beyond. _Yes_, he thought, _losing heart now would be the death of us_.

Suddenly, the small window separating the passengers from the driver and navigator in front slammed open and a hopeful face poked through.

"They've sent the helicopter and it's landing soon! The boss back home just called to tell us where to go. So be prepared 'cause we're officially headin' back to the good ol' U.S. of A!" the man yelled enthusiastically. Everyone grinned at each other and didn't bother to hide the tears of relief coming to their eyes. Mike immediately punched Alfred lightly on the shoulder and called him their "lucky charm". Alfred instantly frowned at the nick-name but it appeared to have stuck with everyone as they began to hug him as well and call him things like, "Lucky". One rather pretty woman planted a light kiss on his nose and thanked him for not letting them fall into despair.

"Tch… it's not over yet. They could still burn _that_ helicopter down and then we'd be doomed," one soldier added in a scalding tone. All the others shared exasperated glances and either glanced back out the window or continued to converse joyfully with each other of the family waiting back home. Mary though, Mike's sister, wasn't finished with the gloomy soldier yet.

"Shut up, John! It's because o' people like you that soldiers never survive when the odds are against them. God, I'd hate to be your mother," Mary shouted. Alfred knew that a fight was bound to happen the moment the foolish girl had mentioned the man's mother and stepped forward to stop the soldier from flinging himself at Mary. Mike grimaced and held his sister back as she continued yelling insults at John.

"MARY!" Alfred yelled so his voice was louder than her screechy one. She froze and gazed up at him with the guilty eyes of a child caught stealing a cookie from her younger brother.

"Now is not the time for arguments… we just need to concentrate on getting to that helicopter," Alfred scolded. She sighed and nodded, falling back onto her seat with a frown. Alfred smiled at her and then turned to the rest of the crowd to show that the statement addressed them as well.

"Right Jones, sir!" everyone chorused with hands to their forehead. Alfred let a small smile appear on his face when the offending soldier behind him merely looked away.

"John, look at me," Alfred stated. The man refused and continued to stare at his muddy boots until Alfred reached down and wrenched his chin up. John gasped at the coldness in the blonde's eyes as they bore into his grassy ones. He felt all his fear leave to be replaced by confusion when Alfred's gaze softened considerably. He was even more confused when he was drawn into a tight hug that warmed his tired body to the core. Then, quietly so no one else could hear, he whispered into John's ear.

"Your wife is safe and you have a baby girl waiting for you at home, so do your best for them alright buddy?"

John blinked for a moment to take in the information. Then his face suddenly broke into a tearful smile and he laughed whole-heartedly. The rest of the troops stared curiously at the two but snapped back into attention when Alfred let John go and turned his steely gaze to the rest of them.

"Alright, no turning back and no man left behind… let's go," Alfred stated loudly when the car suddenly stopped. Despite that, he didn't even flinch, reminding the troops of the fact that he wasn't human. Strangely, that comforted them.

When the door swung open and the two drivers peered into the large space everyone nodded at Alfred and flowed out of the van and into the wilderness where the helicopter was loudly whirring above. Alfred grinned at his soldiers' determination and followed after quickly installing a bomb in the van. When everyone was a safe distance away he pushed a button on his bracelet that blew it up. He knew it would undoubtedly attract attention but he couldn't afford for the natives to acquire more technology.

"ALFRED COME ON!" a voice yelled in his direction. He turned and smiled at the sight of most of his men already in the helicopter with some more still climbing inside. He ran towards them, the tall grass cutting his neck that instantly healed the moment they appeared, and the cool breeze ruffling his hair that was the color of wheat. Despite the fact that it was dark (and getting darker still) he could make out the shape of the bulky helicopter that had landed in the center of the vast field.

BANG!

Alfred flinched when he heard the gunshot and knew that they had been discovered. He increased his pace but knew he wouldn't make it to the helicopter in time. Years of experience taught him that the pilot waits for no man when the gun starts shooting and the possibility of losing the entire squad was present.

His only hope was that they let down the rope so he could grab on.

"ALFRED!" voices screamed above him, but he continued to run with his eyes focused on the road ahead. The best chance he had of not getting shot (which wouldn't kill him but would hurt like hell and hinder some of his mobility for a few minutes) was to keep running, and since he was unnaturally silent the enemy couldn't hear him at all.

Suddenly he spotted what he was looking for: a rope ladder. He chanced a glance up at the helicopter where people were gesturing at him furiously to climb! He nodded and leaped. When he grabbed onto the rungs of the ladder he swung his feet onto the rung below. They caught and he was hanging on for dear life. One thing he did know was that, while they were flying it would be hard for him to climb, so he hastened to start the climb now while the helicopter was still lifting off the ground.

BAM! BANG! BAM!

More gunshots filled the air and Alfred felt one whiz pass his face. He ignored it though and kept struggling to climb. He couldn't give up! The world meeting would be next week and he still had to reveal the discovery of Lanorya to the world. He had to meet Matthew and apologize for not returning his calls. He had to call Arthur and Francis to reassure them that he wasn't dead. Most of all though, he had to call Ivan-

BANG! SNAP!

Alfred felt his blood run cold when the right side of the rope suddenly snapped, making him loose his footing and rely solely on his left hand. He heard the angry cries of his fellow soldiers above and heard more gun shots that silenced one of those cries. He instantly felt anger course through him and he felt even more determined to reach the helicopter… if only to see who had been killed. He swung his feet around in an attempt to catch the rung again but failed and only succeeded in killing his left arm and loosening his grip. He tried flailing about to get his right hand to grab the ladder and almost yelled in triumph when his fingertips brushed it when-

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Fortunately, none of the shots hit the ladder but landed on a worse target: Alfred. One buried itself into Alfred's leg, causing it to go numb and slide off the step. Another pierced his side that caused him to give an agonizing yelp. The last one was the death-bringer though, the one that passed straight through his skull.

"AAAALLLLLFFFFFRRRRREEEDDD!" was all the teen heard as he fell from the ladder. He couldn't feel the pain anymore. He couldn't feel anything except blissful weightlessness until he felt the sudden impact of the ground that sent bolts of white-hot pain shooting through his body.

He gasped and sputtered and tried to regain the breath he had lost but he had no luck. He knew that it wasn't the fall that had wounded him the most; it had been the bullet wounds. Those shots had left him effectively paralyzed and he felt himself slip in and out from reality as his head began its painful healing. He didn't notice the people gathering around him. He didn't see their unique ivory irises nor their hair that made Gilbert's look black as night. He couldn't hear them discussing the miracle that he hadn't died and appeared to be healing. He couldn't smell their odor that would have reminded him of the wild freedom he used to enjoy before European influence. He couldn't taste the blood in his mouth as one of the mystery men slammed their foot into his abdomen. He knew nothing… he was but a blank slate… he was…

* * *

><p>"Should we take him to Lanorya?" one of the natives asked. The others stared at this strange foreigner that seemed to be healing form horrific wounds that would have killed an ordinary human. His eyes were closed but somehow they could still tell that his eyes must have been an electrifying blue.<p>

"Why not, she'll know how to kill him," another replied offhandedly. The others nodded and gathered the injured boy in their arms

"I hear she's going to a world meeting soon… I wonder what it's all about," the first native wondered aloud. The others quickly shushed him and continued towards their camp. Maybe their leader could reveal the secrets of this strange creature… and then they could live in peace once more.

* * *

><p><strong>*There we go… lolololololol… sorry, unexpected OCs. Hope you liked it and I got nothing wrong. By the way, the natives were speaking in their language and not English but I'm too lazy and uncreative to make one up for them ^^<strong>

***Please R&R thank you **


End file.
